A Kiss at Midnight
by veronicamarsothfan
Summary: Emma & Manny are planning a New Year’s party and Manny is expecting a kiss at midnight. Cranny [Oneshot] Happy 2007!


A Kiss at Midnight

By: veronicamarsothfan

Summary: Emma & Manny are planning a New Year's party and they are both expecting a kiss at midnight. Cranny One-shot

December 29th, 2006

Manny and Emma were at home watching The Notebook on Emma's couch eating popcorn and Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Manny grabbed the box of tissues and grabbed a couple of them and wiped her weeping eyes. Emma did the same as the closing credits started to appear on the screen, Emma turned the TV off and let out a big sigh.

"I love this movie." Emma said choking on some tears, she got up at put the popcorn bowl in the sink and grabbed 2 waters for her and Manny.

"What's wrong Manny? You haven't said a word since we got home from school." Emma said waving her hand in front of Manny's face trying to get her attention; she seemed to be in deep thought. "Mind telling me the secret because I'm feeling a little left out here." Emma said opening her water bottle and taking a sip.

"Em, I saw him today." Manny said not taking her eyes off the wall in front of her. She answered as if she was being interrogated by some lawyer on Law & Order: SVU.

"Mind giving a little detail or am I going have to beat it out of you?" Emma said punching her right fist into her left hand. Emma frowned, not even a smirk.

"Craig. I saw Craig outside Degrassi today." Manny said closing her eyes this time, then reopening them. Emma wondered if she was really crying about the couple in The Notebook or her relationship with Craig.

"Do you know why he was there; did you even talk to him?" Emma asked turning Manny's face so she had to look at her. "You should have invited him over."

"No, I didn't even have the courage to say, 'hi' yet along ask him to come over and watch some sappy chick flick. Besides the only way he would ever come over if we were having a party or something like that." Manny said looking at her nails.

"Well 1st of all that sappy chick flick _used_ to be your favorite movie and 2nd of all why don't you just have a party and invite him, that or you wait till spring break and go visit him in Vancouver." Emma said plainly knowing that Manny would evidently choose the 2nd option.

"Em you're a genius, a freaking genius!!" Manny said jumping up and giving Emma a tight bear hug, "I love you, love you, and uh… love you!"

"Thanks I think." Emma said finally getting Manny off her, "But what's the occasion; get Craig in bed with Manny or Seduction disguised as a 12th Grade Spirit Squad captain." Emma asked laughing. Manny grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Emma with it.

"The second one sounds good except that would be Darcy and if she starts dating Craig I'm going to shove the pom-pom up her ass." Manny said with an evil grin on her face; this time it was Emma who threw the pillow. Both girls started laughing and went to bed.

December 30, 2006 3:13 a.m.

Manny opened her eyes and sat up on the bed; she looked down at her hands, they were sweating she couldn't breathe she was shaking_ It was just a stupid dream it didn't mean anything_ she screamed at herself over and over again. It was the same dream she had been having the same exact dream since she went to Craig's concert last month.

_His hands all over her naked body, his lips on top of hers and on places a man's lips have never been before, they bodies tossing and turning under the sheets as soft R&B music played in the background; the smell of Craig's minty fresh breath after he ate a pack of Altoids. She imagined Craig putting himself inside of her and she enjoying every pleasurable moment of it._

Why did it that dream make her so scared of being with Craig, it's not like they haven't been together with him in that way, it's just the way she saw it in that vivid dream was not just sex it was something beyond that. Then Manny realized she wasn't scared, not she was the farthest thing from scared she was _anxious._

She didn't want to runaway from the dream she wanted to live it, she wanted to be a reality, and she wanted to make love to Craig Manning.

December 30, 2006 12:43 pm

"Would you just call him already? What's the worst he can say, 'No I don't want to come over because I can see the giant zit on your nose through the phone.', and since when are you scared to call Craig this is so unlike you." Emma said hanging so banners that said '2007'

"Ugh it's because of this stupid dream, that's why I'm acting so chicken." Manny admitted facing the floor.

"What the dreams where you and Craig have loving passionate skin crawling Goosebumps sex?" Emma asked joking. Manny shot a death look then turned bright red and started mumbling something about chips and cola.

"Oh my God was I right are you having dreams of you and Craig having loving passionate skin crawling Goosebumps sex?" Emma said with her eyes getting bigger with every adjective in that sentence.

"We weren't having sex." Manny started. Emma sighed a sigh if relief and went back on the chair to hang more banners. "We were making love." Emma lost her balance and fell of the chair falling onto the couch Manny and Emma moved so they can make room for the dance floor. "Tell me you're joking." Emma said gaining her balance back.

"Now how 'bout them Maple leaves?" Manny said changing the subject, while she was flipping through the newest issue of Teen People. Manny was avoiding eye contact with Emma knowing that she wasn't gonna drop the subject.

"Details now Santos, and don't think about leaving a morsel of a detail out." Emma said flopping down next to Manny on the couch.

December 31, 11:30 pm

Manny was sitting on the couch in the corner of the kitchen with a Pepsi in her hand reading her Teen People magazine. It had been 2 hours since the party started and he wasn't here yet and it had been about an hour since Sean and Emma started shoving their tongues down each other's throats and started freak dancing. _Just wonderful Manny thought._ She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch and started dreaming until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and there he was.

"Mind if I have a dance beautiful?" Craig asked pulling Manny up from the couch and spinning her around.

"It's about time you showed up you jerk." Manny said pulling him into a hug, she inhaled the wonderful smell of his cologne she wanted to bathe in it and never get out. "It's 11:55 you basically missed the whole party."

"Well I'm here now and that's what matters." Craig said pulling Manny on to the crowded dance floor where drunken kids were slobbering all over each other and grinding their body parts all over each other

_11:57pm_

Craig and Manny continued to dance to the slow beat of a slow song that was on the stereo she never felt so safe in her life.

_11:58pm_

Manny thought about her dreams this moment was just about as good as the dreams, just being here in his arms made it all go away, it made her feel like they were one and no one can break them apart.

_11:59pm _

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0_

"Happy new ye—" Manny was interrupted by a pair of lips on top of hers it was the midnight kiss she had been longing for.

**A/N: I apologize for the ending it if wasn't the best. This just came to me when I was drafting the 8th chapter to Glam Girls and I just drafted this up. Also as a note I just wanted to tell all my usual readers to check my profile often because you will be able to get notes from me on new stories and check what I have coming up soon.**


End file.
